communityshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Shirley Bennett
Yvette Nicole Brown plays Shirley Bennett, a recently divorced mother of two, her finds her way to Greendale when she starts up her own business selling her baked goods. Shirley, who quickly becomes like a mother to the group, is generally a very friendly person, but has a tendency to go a little nuts when people mistreat her friends or family. Season One Annie and Shirley decide that they want to stand up for something and become activists like Britta said she was. So, the two stage a crazy protest against the murdering of journalists in Guatemala, complete with brownies and a stand of silence. Britta tries to tell them that they are doing it wrong, but later confesses that she really never organized a protest herself. ("Spanish 101" Season 1 Episode 2) Britta starts dating hippie, Vaughn, and Jeff, who has agreed to just be friends with Britta, tries to act cool with it. However, Jeff and Shirley just make fun of him behind Britta's back. ("Social Psychology" Season 1 Episode 4) Shirley is tries to teach Britta about female bonding and the sacred territory that is the ladies room. ("Football, Feminism and You" Season 1 Episode 6) Shirley is nervous about giving a speech in her marketing class and has Pierce help her with her presentation. ("Environmental Science" Season 1 Episode 10) Shirley is throwing a Christmas party, and trying to push religion on everybody else. A bully, played by Anthony Michael Hall, is picking on Abed and the rest of the group. So, Jeff tries to defend Abed. Shirley tells Jeff that if he fights the bully, then he isn't invited to her Christmas party, but in the end everybody, including Shirley, ends up fighting. ("Comparative Religion" Season 1 Episode 12) Shirley and Pierce join Abed and Troy at their movie night, where they make fun of terrible films, but Pierce becomes frustrated when his jokes aren't funny. ("Romantic Expressionism" Season 1 Episode 15) After Senor Chang humiliates Troy and Pierce for sending themselves Valentine’s Day presents, Shirley and Annie decide to get back at him, but it backfires, and he just tortures Troy and Pierce further. ("Communication Studies" Season 1 Episode 16) Shirley, Troy and Britta join Pierce in his sailing class (on a boat in the parking lot), but the tough instructor tells them to leave Pierce behind when he falls overboard. Shirley, as captain, wonders out into the imaginary storm to rescue Pierce anyway. ("Beginner Pottery" Season 1 Episode 19) Pierce goes too far in his harassment of Shirley, by pantzing her and is kicked out of the group. When the rest of the gang tries to get him to apologize to Shirley, she resents it and leaves too. A group of high-school students taking classes at Greendale starts harassing Jeff and Britta, who are powerless to fight back until the whole gang, including Pierce and Shirley, comes to their aid. Reconciled, Pierce and Shirley rejoin the group. ("The Art of Discourse" Season 1 Episode 22) Season Two Quotes *"Love is a gamble always, but waiting won't change the dice. Either you roll them or you lose your turn."'' ("Home Economics" Season 1 Episode 8)'' *(to Abed) "What do you need the paper for? You knew what was going to happen yesterday, you Middle Eastern magic 8-ball." ("Debate 109" Season 1 Episode 9) *"I believe that fusing brownies with the Internet is going to create the next Napster for brownies." ("Environmental Science" Season 1 Episode 10) *"Being a Virgin in this day and age is something to be proud of, you're like a unicorn." ("The Politics of Human Sexuality" Season 1 Episode 11) *" I caught him stuffing my man full of chicken, and Tyler Perry has a whole series of movies about why that's wrong." ("Contemporary American Poultry " Season 1 Episode 20)